Sporting equipment handles are a major stress point in performing a variety of sports, including golf, baseball, tennis, etc. Due to the stress placed the handle of a piece of sports equipment, the handle has a tendency to slip in a user's grasp, particularly after repeated use as a user's hands grow tired. Other issues causing slippage include saturation of the handle with sweat from a user's hand, and grips losing their surface characteristics over time.
Apparatus for enhancing or preserving a user's grip on a piece of sports equipment are known in the art. These devices typically comprise loops or straps for surrounding a user's wrist, or glove-like apparatus having surface characteristics for improving a user's grip. Apparatus in the art suffer from the drawback that they rely on the user's own strength to preserve the user's grip on a sporting equipment handle.
Therefore there is a need for a grip-improving apparatus that preserves the position of a sports equipment handle in a user's hand when gripped without relying on the strength of the user's grip. There is also a need for a grip-improving apparatus which allows a user to discard a piece of sports equipment quickly without complicated disengagement steps, and which may be easily installed and removed.